Like Brother, Like Sister
by TheSiblingTwins
Summary: Siblings are close, especially when one's a genius and one's a fiery vessel of emotion. Meeting a certain dark haired Kurosaki girl, their lives get… interesting. Two OC's and Karin.


**Like Brother, Like Sister**

**AN: This is our first story. Suggestions are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach or any of the affiliated characters and such. Misao and Kasumi are our own though. **

* * *

**Misao's POV**

Misao was pissed. His sister, Kasumi, had just vanished, even though he had told her to be back by 5:50. It was currently 5:51 and she hadn't come home yet. He stared around their modest apartment and scowled, running one hand through his perpetually rumpled hair. His eyebrow started to twitch as he saw the clock hand flick and turn to 5:52. Two minutes late. Unacceptable. If he had to wait one more minute, and he meant that quite literally, she was going to die. He had a knife in his sleeve just for the occasion. He saw the second hand almost reach the 12 before the door banged open and his idiot of a sister waltzed in. He turned around, green eyes meeting green eyes, one pair narrowing, and the other pair starting to as she saw her brother's expression.

"Where have you been sister?" His icy tone spoke of no excuse good enough for the crime of being almost _3 _minutes late.

"Oh fuck off Misi, I was harassed by one of those stupid pervy ghosts on the way back. "

"What happened?" Misao spoke softly, dangerously.

"Calm the hell down Misi, I can defend myself just fine. Especially from some fat guy who can't actually do me any harm."

"Fine, fine. I'll let it slide this time Sumi, but next time, just punch them in the face and hurry." He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Then was promptly smacked on the back of his head.

"Let's eat dearest brother, I'm starving."

They headed towards their table before Misao realized he hadn't managed to prepare anything that morning. _Shit._ He just turned around when a fist impacted his face, black hair floating like a halo around his sister's head.

"Brother dear, _where is our food?" _Those last words were spoken with such malicethat he almost wanted to pass out just to avoid the inevitable punishment. Unfortunately, hours of karate and kendo practice spent taking knocks to the head prevented him from doing so.

"Look, I'll just pop out to the a supermarket and grab some frozen TV dinners, okay?" He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a wild animal.

"Oh no Misi, you'll probably just blow something up, we're going together."

"Fine then dearest sister, but the statistics say that due to the fact that there is an absence of flammable liquid at that store, there is a 0.000001% probability of me somehow managing to make it explode."

"Stop being a smartass. We both know you'd find a way."

* * *

**Kasumi's POV**

The siblings made their way down the street, an annoyed Misao trailing after a hungry Kasumi.

"Misi, did you say something?" She asked, tensing. She could've sworn she heard a voice.

"No." She shivered, tugging at the hem of an oversized pullover she'd thrown on in an attempt to look presentable. "What about it?" His wrist flexed, and something lethal glittered in his hand.

"Knives?" Footsteps forgotten for the moment, she arched an eyebrow. "What did I tell you about keeping them up your sleeves? She sighed. Misao simply shrugged and slipped it back up the schoolboy jacket he'd kept since he finished high school when he was 13. Kasumi scowled and continued her way down the street.

"You should try it you know. Might save your life one day." He called after her, working to catch up with her long-legged strides. '_Yeah right_' She thought to herself.

"Did you get us lost?" Misao sighed.

"I was told there was a shop around here, close to our apartment. S'not my fault we moved to Karakura Town. This place is confusing." Kasumi shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you had simply taken approximately 25-25.5 minutes out of your schedule, I am perfectly certain that you could have found a way to memorize a map of the city. Anyway, we seem to have located a place to purchase sustenance."

"Shut up Misao, let's get dinner." Entering the shop, the pair was greeted by a blonde with a ridiculous hat and matching fan.

"Welcome, welcome to my humble store. Would you like-"

"Two frozen dinners please." Kasumi interrupted, chewing her lip.

"Ghost repellant perhaps?" He carried on, eyes twinkling. Kasumi felt Misao stiffen at her side, reaching for a knife. Kasumi prepared herself, ready to punch the man in his stupidly grinning face. "Hollow protectors? Reiatsu disguisers? Now, now, that's no way to treat a humble shop owner." He addressed the tight grip Misao had on his knife.

"Who are you." Kasumi's eyes hardened, turning flinty.

"Was that a question or a statement?" He responded. "Now, I guess you'll take all three. On the house. With a wide smile, he reached for random bottles and pill dispensers. "I am simply Uruhara, a humble shop owner, brilliant inventor with a certain knowledge of the supernatural." He beckoned, opening sliding doors that replaced a back wall. "Tea?"

* * *

_A/N: Koala here! What do you think? R&R please! We love you lovelies! _


End file.
